Goodbye to yesterday
by mahsa
Summary: So, Steffy didn't go to Italy for Liam and Hope's wedding, instead she met Wyatt and got into a bussiness venture with him. Liam and Hope got married, came home to find out that Liam has an uncle. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **As usual I do not own a single thing that's in regards to the show, The bold and the beautiful, because it is owned by the Bell-family. Neither to I own the song that inspired me to name this story Goodbye to yesterday, It is a song from Eurovision Song Contest 2015 by Elina Born and Stig Rösta from Estonia.**

 **Please remember that I do not live in the US so I do not have any particular knowledge about medical practices, school or anything like that.**

 **Yes, this is the follow up story for my one shot where Steffy does not go to Italy for the Lope wedding in Puglia for my One shot collection What if... you might want to read that one first, it's the seventh one. So, to recap that one shot.**

 _ **Steffy met with Wyatt Fuller to discuss a joint business venture.**_

 _ **Ridge and Eric were positive about it.**_

 _ **Liam and Hope got married.**_

 _ **Steffy and Quinn had a first conversation.**_

 _ **Quinn was asked by Steffy if Wyatt was Liam´s brother.**_

 _ **Previously on Goodbye to yesterday**_

 _What Liam does next does not surprise Steffy one bit, but it angers Hope to no end._

 _Liam walks over to Steffy and places his hands on her cheeks. "Are you sure?"_

" _Yeah, the Spencer sword gave it away even more."_

 _Then he gives her a hug, a hug that was a little to long for a man who has his wife in the same room he's talking to his ex-wife in while she's wearing lingerie and practically nothing else._

" _Liam. Liam! **Liam!** "_

 _Steffy taps Liam on the shoulder._

" _Liam, you can let go now." Steffy whispers into his ear. "Your wife is upset!"_

 _Liam had completely forgotten Hope was even there after getting the news._

" _Right." Liam is so confused._

 **Goodbye to yesterday**

Chapter one

Across the hallway, there were only two people left in Steffy´s office.

"What's wrong mom?" There's real concern in Wyatt´s voice.

"I should have done my research before letting you approach these people, but I didn't. Steffy figured out your relationship to the Spencer family, she's telling Liam right now." Quinn looks a little guilty.

"It's okay mom, I knew it would come out sooner or later. It doesn't matter. That's what she wanted to talk to you about?"

"Yes, she handled it really well. I guess it's a regular occurrence that people find kids they didn't know about in this family." Quinn gives her son a hug.

"I think we should continue this meeting now." Quinn nods her head.

"Yeah. I think we should." So he goes and opens the door. Liam is standing on the other side.

"So, you're my uncle huh?" Wyatt nods his head. "Okay. I'd like to get to know you."

Wyatt nods his head once again. "Yeah, me too!"

"Well, who's ready to get back to business? Do you have any sketches with you for them to look at Hope?" Steffy directs her gaze towards the newly wed.

"Yeah, I have." Hope goes over to her bag and picks out a few design sheets.

"You got the pieces with you?" Steffy asks the question to Quinn.

"Yes, I do." Quinn picks up a few little pouches with necklaces and earrings in them from her bag.

"Come check them out with me."

And so the three women went behind Steffy´s desk with Steffy sitting in the chair. As they're watching them, Steffy makes an almost invisible gesture that only Ridge sees and so he walks over as well.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. It doesn't work as we wanted. At least not these pieces with those designs. Now that you've seen the design sheets, do you think you could design something specifically for those designs?" Ridge is specifically speaking with Quinn.

"Of course I can, I've been designing jewelry for designs your clients have bought in to us from you for years now." Quinn glances at Ridge to see if her point has gotten across.

"Oh, right." Ridge chuckles a little bit. "I forgot about that. Sorry!"

"No worries!"

"Hey!" Steffy exclaims. "Did the pieces you were wrestling with fall in line?"

"They sure did! Turned out kind of the way I wanted them too. But they work now at least and they're not that hard to make." Quinn shares really proud of herself. "When do you want to see the new pieces?"

She directs the question to Ridge.

"Well, we're not releasing a new Hope for the Future this fall, so next spring, but of course we'd like to see them before fall comes. If that's workable for you? A new line for Intimates and Couture will be released this fall, so we'll need to start promotions pretty soon."

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine, I'll doodle some designs and then I'll send the design sheets over for you to look at and we'll see where we're at. The designs for Intimates and Couture will probably be the same I guess because of the exquisite work presented by Steffy earlier today?" She looks towards the three people in charge of the company, Eric and Ridge, and in charge of the campaign from Forrester Creations, Steffy.

All three of them nod.

"The first collection of jewelry is already done, we're just waiting on your designs for that. We're already done with the work and can do the promotions when ever you're ready! We'll start with the jewelry for the next Hope for the future line that you said was going to be released next spring." Once again she looks towards Eric and Ridge, both nods. "So, we've got a plan set in motion to figure out if a collaboration would be possible between our two companies?"

She's looking around the room, all present nod their heads and a chorus of "Yes"s are heard through out the room.

"We'll let you get to it then! Have a nice weekend and we'll get in touch some time next week to decide when to do the photo shoot for and film the promotions?"

Steffy nods her head to this request and shakes Quinn´s hand.

~ _ **Goodbye to yesterday**_ ~

When they came home to the beach house that night, Liam knew that there was trouble ahead. He didn't understand what Hope wanted him to do. He had married her, he had chosen her. What more did she need?

"Why did you do that? Why did you give Steffy that hug?" Hope throws her handbag on the couch and turns around and glares at him. "Seriously, I thought you'd have her out of your system by now and she'd be out of our lives. I thought it was bad enough you couldn't get her to sign those annulment papers, because you know just as much as I do that you never loved her, it was all manipulated."

"Why I gave Steffy a hug? She had just told me that I have a uncle I had no idea was even out there. I have just found my father a year or so ago, found out I have an aunt, a baby brother and a cousin and I felt overwhelmed and overjoyed. What are you so scared about? You really need to let this fear of Steffy go or I don't know we could ever be happy in this marriage. It's either us or your fear of Steffy. You decide what you want." Liam goes to the kitchen.

"Well, if you felt overwhelmed and overjoyed, why didn't I get that hug? I'm your wife, I should be the one you turn to when your feelings get the best of you." Hope looks scared, like she doesn't really want to know the answer.

"Because I was focused on the woman who had just told me that the man in her office is my uncle, forgive me for not turning around and hugging the most negative person in the room at the time. Or are you going to deny that you weren't being pissed at Steffy at the time? That you didn't feel angry at her for daring to speak to her ex-husband about things in his family? I chose you, that should be enough, when is it going to be?" He's looking at her with empty eyes.

"I don't know. How long is it going to take for you to stop drooling over her when ever she's in her lingerie?" Hope fires back.

"You know what? I thought all of these nails thrown at me due to your insecurities about Steffy were going to stop the moment I asked you to marry me again, apparently I was wrong. Maybe you should go and talk to someone, because I have moved on from that whole part of my life, you on the other hand seem to be stuck in it." He opens one of the cupboards and takes out a glass which he fills up with water and then he watches her go to the bedroom.

He waits for her in the kitchen for twenty minutes while drinking his glass of water. When she walks out of the door, she has a suitcase with her.

"I'm going home to my mothers. You need to figure out a way to let her go."

"If you leave this house right now, you are walking out on our marriage and you do not need to come back!"

His threat makes her stop in the doorway and then turn around back into the house and walk into the room next to the patio doors.

"If I have to threaten to end our marriage every time we have a fight, I don't think I can stay in it. You either want to work it out or you don't. You either want this marriage or you just wanted to beat Steffy and if that's what you wanted, I've got news for you, but I don't think you want to hear them." Liam throws out there a few things for her to think about.

"What's that then? What could you possibly tell me that would make me even remotely care about Steffy in any other way then the threat she poses to my marriage?" Hope smirks.

"She signed those annulment papers in Aspen after you ran her down on that slope!"

Hope is devastated.

"You mean we could have been married months ago and you've never told me about it? Why not? Why did you make me believe that she hadn't signed them and where on earth are they?" Hope has walked out of the room now.

"She signed those papers in the hospital because she didn't want anyone else getting hurt and in the process, she hurt herself more then she'd ever been hurt by anyone else, including your brother." Liam watches Hope walk out of the room with a guilty look on her face. "Yeah, she told me about that!" Liam remembers how they had spent the evening in front of the fire behind the house. "She also thought it was fitting that her marriage ended where it started. She gave the papers to me and then I tore them up."

Hope slaps him in a fit of rage.

"What did you just say?"

"I just said that I tore the papers up. Right down the middle and then I threw them in the creek. I had made a promise to her that I would not annul our marriage because it did mean something to me, because even if you can't get it through your head, there was actually love shared between me and Steffy, we did love each other. I would have said no to the wedding on that mountaintop otherwise. But she did sign them, I'm the one who chose divorce. So you can let go of the thought that Steffy only ever wanted to keep us apart. Because that's simply not true. She didn't want the marriage to end because it meant something to her and to be honest, if I had known this was the behavior you had waiting for me on the other side I don't think I would have divorced her either. I want a marriage based on friendship, trust and love. I have all of that with Steffy, but I don't with you and I do want to be with you, I really do, but the trouble we're having are issues that lay with you, not me, so you need to work through them and I suggest you start doing that tomorrow. Now, I'm tired and I need to get up early tomorrow, I have a column to write at work."

He walks through the door to the bedroom and closes the door, letting her know she is not welcome there at the moment.

She walks to the room she's chosen for herself and goes to bed. She silently cries herself to sleep.

~ _ **Goodbye to yesterday**_ ~

 _Friday, July 13_ _th_ _2012_

The next day has Steffy sitting at her desk when a red eyed sleepy looking blonde walks through the door.

"Hi Hope! What's up?" Steffy lifts her head up to look at the blonde. "No, strike that, what's wrong?"

"Liam and I had a fight yesterday and he said something, and now I want to know if it's true." Hope has trouble talking because she started crying the moment Steffy started talking. "Did you sign the annulment papers you had in Aspen or did he say that to hurt me?"

"I never thought he would let you know about that. We knew what we had and that it had been a marriage and we weren't going to let an annulment make it less than it was and that's why we decided on divorce." Steffy can see that what she's saying isn't calming Hope down, so she decides to not say anything about the fact that Brooke knows about it. "But just because he chose to divorce me instead of annulling the marriage doesn't mean he loves you any less it just means that what he promises actually means something to him."

"I really didn't want it to be true." The tears are falling freely now, but it's calmed down from the storm it was just a few minutes ago. "I really really didn't want it to be true."

She starts walking to the door.

"You need to talk to Liam about all this and most of all, you need to stop seeing scenes like they are something they are not. Like yesterdays hug for example. You were there for the conversation that the hug ended. When you saw Liam and I kiss in the car the night before your wedding, I was saying goodbye and what you should have done instead of leaving the ring on the mantle and running home to mommy was that you should have confronted him about it and had faith in your relationship."

Hope just nods her head and then she leaves. Where she goes, Steffy have no idea, but to protect her from knowing her mother knew, Steffy sends a text to Brooke telling her to keep her mouth shut about it. After that, Steffy goes back to work.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday**_ ~

Liam was plonking away at the keyboard when his father walked by the door. He stood there for about two minutes listening to his son abusing the keyboard of his work laptop before he decided he's had enough.

"Okay, so, you got married two weeks ago and you're already fighting about something?"

Liam looks up and glares at his father.

"Yeah, she just cannot let go of her insecurities about Steffy. I mean, I got a divorce and then I married her, I really think the fact that I chose her should be enough for her to trust in us. But she doesn't. Any issue we have in our marriage right now all come from her insecurities about Steffy. I mean, they are part of the same family so we will be in the same place from time to time. But those issues Hope has about Steffy is starting to bother me."

"I understand that completely, Steffy is a girl that's hard to get over and the fact that you married her so easily is probably a big issue for Hope. Especially since it didn't take that long for her to leave you until you were married to someone else." Bill shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah, well, Hope made it perfectly clear that we would never get back together, so I moved on. Yes, it was a little fast, but Steffy showed me over and over and over again that she wanted to be with me, Hope ran off to Oliver the first time we had a argument and almost slept with him. She almost ran off to her mothers in the middle of yesterdays argument. It's her default setting, if it's not going the way she wants, she runs off to the person she feels would hurt me most. She's been like that for as long as I've known her." Liam has picked up a pen that he's tapping on the desk with as he's talking. "She never wants to just work things out. It's either her way or no way."

"Anyway, how is the column going?" Bill tilts his head slightly as he waits for his sons reply.

"It's going good. Another thing that happened yesterday is that I met my uncle."

"Oh, Wyatt is in LA?" Bill is surprised.

"Yes, he and his mom is going to be working together with Forrester Creations to promote the new lines for both companies. If you want to know more, talk to Steffy, she's the one in charge of the whole venture."

"How is Quinn doing? Last I heard her company was really taking off.." Bill is suddenly interested again.

"She seems to be doing good, lots of work to do. They're actually very successful. Why didn't Wyatt get a part of Spencer Publications when grandfather died?"

"Dad never claimed him. When Quinn came and told him she was pregnant, he screamed at her to get out because there was no way that baby could be his. So, he never claimed the baby and Karen and I didn't know about it until just after dad died. He told us in the recorded will that he wanted us to get to know Wyatt if he was his son. So we did a test to see if we were brothers and the lab was 99% certain that we were siblings on the fathers side. Last I talked to Quinn, Wyatt had just come back from college the year before and that was three years ago I think. After that stuff happened and we sort of lost touch. They had been living in Florida until they moved here. So you say he's here now?"

"Yeah, I got to meet him yesterday briefly. He seems like a nice guy."

"Well, if he is we know he doesn't have that from our dad. Do you have a way to get in touch with him?" He gets his answer when he sees Liam slap his own forehead. "I take it you don't?"

"No, I don't. I knew there was something I should have talked to him about before we left." As he's talking a text comes to his phone.

"Who's that from?" Bill asks curiously.

"It's from Wyatt, he wants to know if I would like to meet him for lunch some time and could I ask my father the same question?" Liam´s eyes light up. "So, what do you think?"

"Yeah, sure. Ask if he can meet us in a couple of hours." So Liam sets off to text his newly found uncle back and save the contact.

Five minutes later the father and son have a lunch set with the uncle.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday**_ ~

When the clock strikes 12:30 PM, Steffy Forrester peaks her head through the door of her fathers office.

"Hi! I'm heading out to lunch! I'll see you in an hour or so."

Ridge just waves her off.

She walks to the elevator and waits for it to come to the floor she's on. She actually manages to get all the way to her car when she realizes that she's forgotten her bag. So she's got to go back to her office and get it.

On the way back she runs into Brooke Logan.

"So, you gonna congratulate me or what?" Brooke actually expects her to be happy that Brooke is engaged to her father again.

"For what?" Steffy plays oblivious.

"For getting engaged and for Liam and Hope´s wedding." Brooke smirks.

"Really? Last I heard Liam and Hope were on the brink of divorce and you and my dad have been engaged so many times I wonder if you even remembers how many or how they ended. Really not an achievement to get engaged to him again." Steffy makes a move to leave.

Brooke grabs her hand.

"Why can't you just be happy for me? Or Hope and Liam?"

"Oh, trust me, I was so happy for Hope and Liam. Then Hope went and got all insecure and tried walking out on him yesterday and now I'm not happy for them anymore and you? I'll never be happy for you! Not after all the things you've done!" Steffy looks at Brooke like she's disgusted.

"You're not completely innocent yourself you know!" Brooke barks.

"If I'm not, I learned from the best and was damaged by the best´s son! Now, I'm on my way out to lunch." Steffy walks away, then she turns around just before she reaches her office. "By the way, have you heard your son sound like a chicken yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Brooke is confused.

"Have you listened to the recording of your son taunting my father yet?" Steffy stares her down. "No? I didn't think so. You wouldn't do anything that would make you think your son did anything wrong, but trashing me at any given time is perfectly fine!"

Brooke throws her arms up in the air and walks away in defeat.

Steffy walks through the door of her office, finds her bag and goes off in search of a restaurant or a hole in the wall somewhere where she could get something to eat.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

They had just been seated when a familiar brunette found her way to the restaurant.

"Hey Steffy!" Bill shouts towards her.

She turns from the bar to look for who ever shouted for her and what she sees she's happy about and she walks over.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Spencer-boys and Liam." The smile is constant for both Wyatt and Bill, but when she comes to Liam, it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"You want to join us?" Bill asks.

"Sure, scoot over!" She says to Bill so that he's sitting in the chair next to Liam and she's sitting next to Bill who has Wyatt next to him and then Liam on the other end of the booth.

"So, have you talked to your wife yet? I mean, that was quite the bomb you dropped on her yesterday." Steffy questions Liam.

"What? How do you know about that?"

"Guess who came to see me this morning." Steffy raises her brows. "You really couldn't have chosen a time more wrong to tell her then that! Why did you tell her that piece of our history during an argument? She looked totally devastated."

Liam looks so guilty.

"Well, at least you have the decency to look guilty about it." Bill looks to his son.

"Well, she was talking about how I never loved Steffy and that she thought it was bad enough that I couldn't get her to sign those annulment papers because 'both of us know' that there was nothing between Steffy and I that should lead to us having a divorce rather then an annulment."

"Yeah, so he blurts out that I did sign those papers and then he threw them into the creek. I hope you didn't tell her about the kisses that happened after that." Steffy looks at her former husband. "Good, there's no reason she needs to know about those, neither does she need to know about her mother knowing about the annulment papers. There's been enough hurt brought on Hope by her mother, she doesn't need this to cause even more."

"Why are you so concerned about Hope? She's not interested in you the slightest unless you are within 3 feet of Liam." Bill scratches her head.

"Because I'm not Hope, nor do I have Logan-blood in me!" Steffy says with certainty.

"Oh." Liam is confused.

"The only Logan´s I care about are my brother, my cousin, your son, Bridget and her son, the rest of them can just stay clear of me." Bill sees the signs of a Logan-confrontation on Steffy´s behavior.

"I take it you ran in to one recently?" Bill raises his eyebrows.

"Well, there was Hope this morning and then there was Brooke as I was about to leave and now Liam right here on this table. I really didn't need the Annulment papers-drama today. I have enough on my plate." Steffy searches through the menus that were laying right in front of her.

Five minutes later the waitress has been by to take their orders and right now they are waiting for the food.

"So, how has the day been since we last saw each other?" Steffy looks to her newly found friend.

"Well, it's been good so far." Wyatt sends a smile her way.

"That's good. Have you been here before?"

The conversation continues and as Bill watches his son, what he sees makes him concerned. He sees Steffy trying to move on with her life, but he also sees Liam display signs of jealousy.

 **~ _Goodbye to yesterday~_**

"Why where you acting so jealous during lunch Liam? Isn't this what you wanted when you married someone else?" Bill watches his son from the door to his office. "For Steffy to move on?"

"Yes, I want that. I want her to move on. But did you know that it hurts more watching her talk to another man knowing she's not mine anymore then it did when I watched Hope with Thomas when Steffy and I were married?" Liam moves his fingers through his hair after sighing as he finished talking.

"Well, like I said before lunch, she's a hard girl to get over." Bill points out.

"Yeah, she is." Liam looks up from the computer with a frown on his face. "What if marrying Steffy wasn't a mistake?"

"What are you saying? That you regret marrying Hope!" Bill leans into the door frame and tilts his head so it does the same.

"No, I don't, but Hope´s behavior right now is confusing."

"Yeah, I get that. But if you don't regret marrying her, why are you jealous about Steffy moving on? Isn't that a consequence of the two of you divorcing and you marrying someone else?"

He can tell that Liam is getting angry with him.

"Yes, it is and I shouldn't be this jealous about it because I am married to the love of my life!" Liam is almost screaming at the end.

"But if you are jealous of Steffy only talking to another man, how come you just said that you didn't feel as jealous when the so called 'love of your life' was involved with another man? It doesn't make sense." Bill air quotes the words love of your life with his finger.

"No, it doesn't, not even in my mind. Which is why I'm so confused." Liam scratches his forehead in confusion.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to come to terms with the fact that you are married to a woman and your ex wife will have to move on or are you going to leave your wife and pick back up with the woman who's making your blood boil with jealousy every time you see her with another man?"

"I'm going to come to terms with the fact that I chose to marry Hope and not care about who Steffy is with." Liam seems determined enough.

"Okay then, I don't want to see that look on your face ever again. You go and start that fairytale family Hope wants and leave everything else behind. Nothing that Steffy does is any of your business and it stopped being that when you placed that ring on Hope´s finger in Italy. Don't cause her any trouble! You just focus on your marriage!" Bill then walks away from Liam´s office without letting him say anything.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

After leaving Steffy´s office, Hope wandered the streets of LA for a bit, then she went home to her mother and waited for her there.

She's sitting on the couch when her mother walks through the door and when Brooke sees her daughter, she's both surprised and concerned.

"Hi Hope! How are things?" Brooke walks over to the couch and sits down next to her daughter.

"Well, things would have been great had Liam not ripped those annulment papers that Steffy signed up. Then we would've been just fine. We would've been married months ago. I can't believe he would do that and not tell me about it. I really was wrong about the depth of his feelings for her and most importantly I misjudged her feelings for him." Hope starts crying while she's talking.

"No, you didn't. She doesn't love Liam, she never has. All she wanted was to keep you two apart and win over you. That's all there is."

"But mom, Steffy signed those annulment papers in Aspen two months ago, I planned a wedding for us after Aspen and then Liam tells me that she didn't sign those papers. But she did sign them mom, we could have gotten married after Aspen."

"Oh please, Steffy didn't sign any annulment papers in Aspen and if she did, she most certainly wouldn't give them to Liam. You really shouldn't listen to Steffy, all she does is lie." Brooke is certain that Steffy was the one who told her daughter about the papers to hurt her and there's no way Liam would have told her.

"When I asked Steffy if what Liam said last night during our fight was true, she said it was. Why would she lie if Liam has already said it's true?" This statement shocks Brooke.

"Why would Liam tell you that? There's no way it's true."

"We were having an argument, I said some things and in order to shut me up, he told me that Steffy signed the papers in the hospital because she didn't want anyone else hurt." Hope has stood up from the couch and started pacing.

"Honey, there is no way Steffy signed those papers and Liam didn't rip them up and throw them in the stream and he did not kiss her on that mountaintop. Those are all lies and I can't believe you fell for it. You know Steffy better then that!" Brooke is so wrapped up in her truth, she doesn't realize she's spilled the beans on her knowing about it and some things that Hope doesn't know.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

 **AN:**

 **So, first chapter of the follow up story for my seventh One shot for my What if...-story.**

 **What do you think? R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **I do not own a thing! Not the characters nor the show they are part of. Dialogue with "''" around it comes from the show and I am not taking credit for it.**

 _ **Previously on Goodbye to yesterday:**_

 _ **Liam and Hope argued.**_

 _ **Bill and Liam have a conversation about Hope and Steffy.**_

 _ **Steffy had lunch with the Spencer-boys.**_

 _ **Bill and Liam has one more conversation about Hope and Steffy.**_

 _ **Brooke screwed herself over.**_

 _ **Hope's relationship with her mother is forever changed, again.**_

" _When I asked Steffy if what Liam said last night during our fight was true, she said it was. Why would she lie if Liam has already said it's true?" This statement shocks Brooke._

" _Why would Liam tell you that? There's no way it's true."_

" _We were having an argument, I said some things and in order to shut me up, he told me that Steffy signed the papers in the hospital because she didn't want anyone else hurt." Hope has stood up from the couch and started pacing._

" _Honey, there is no way Steffy signed those papers and Liam didn't rip them up and throw them in the stream and he did not kiss her on that mountaintop. Those are all lies and I can't believe you fell for it. You know Steffy better then that!" Brooke is so wrapped up in her truth, she doesn't realize she's spilled the beans on her knowing about it and some things that Hope doesn't know._

 **Goodbye to yesterday**

Chapter two

"You knew about it? What kiss?" Tears are slipping down Hope´s eyes.

Brooke looks like she's been slapped when she realizes that she's outed her self and gets off the couch to comfort her daughter.

"Don't touch me!" Hope pulls away from Brooke and walks straight out the door.

Brooke pulls out her phone and sees she's got a text message from Steffy so she reads it.

"Oh, that's not good. Dammit!" She rushes out through the door to try and find her daughter, but she's long gone.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

After she left her mothers house, she thought about going home and wait for Liam. But she wasn't ready to face him yet, so, she did something she never thought she would do. She went to Steffy´s condo and knocked on the door, then she realized what she was doing and started walking away.

However, Steffy opens the door just before Hope rounds the corner.

"Hey you! What's going on? Why are you here?" Hope turns around. "Oh no. What's wrong?"

"Did mom know about Aspen?"

Steffy just nods.

"Did you and Liam kiss after he threw away the papers?"

Steffy nods again.

"No, no, no, no, no, nooo. Why wouldn't she tell me about it?" Tears are once again flowing down Hope´s cheeks. "I forgave her for Oliver because I knew it wasn't intentional, but this time. No, I won't forgive her for this. I won't forgive her this time."

"She walked in on me and grandma talking about it, but before that she'd been listening in on the conversation, then she walked in all high and mighty on her high horse and started throwing accusations towards me, that I was just trying to cause trouble for you and Liam and that I was just lying about the papers. Liam and I had already decided that telling you about it wouldn't do you any good. We knew it would hurt you and you didn't need any more hurt in your life. I'm not the bad guy and neither is Liam. But neither is your mom, although I really don't see how you or Bridget even have a relationship with her after what she's done." Steffy have walked over to Hope and taken her into her apartment and sat her down on the couch while she was talking.

"What do you mean?" Hope is confused.

"You weren't supposed to find out about the annulment papers at all, ever. That's what Liam and I decided in Aspen. We decided that we'd go through with the divorce and you'd never know that he did what he did because the hurt it would cause you wasn't deserved. I'd rather have you look at me as the bad guy then Liam or your mother. It was a secret I was willing to take to the grave with me and Liam was too, I thought for sure your mother would do it as well, but apparently not."

Steffy has looked Hope straight in the eyes the whole time she's been talking.

"And if you are wondering about why I don't understand why you and Bridget still have a relationship with Brooke, when it comes to Bridget, it's the affair Brooke had with Deacon for months that resulted in you. Did you know Bridget found out over the baby monitor? Brooke sent Deacon home to Bridget´s bed after sleeping with him for him to sleep with Bridget so she wouldn't know about their affair. I really don't think I could forgive my mother if she's done that. Then Brooke did it again with Nick. The moment Brooke found out about Bridget´s feelings for Nick, she should have walked away and fought her so called feelings for the man. Because no man is ever worth more then your daughter. Not one man. I'm not denying that Nick and Deacon had any part in any of it. But Brooke is Bridget´s mother and that bond is supposed to be sacred."

"But Taylor did do it, maybe not to you, but to Phoebe." Hope objects.

"Rick and Phoebe had been broken up for months before mom fell under his spell and she wouldn't be with Rick if Phoebe objected. Phoebe didn't object. And what Rick did during his relationship with my mom was hideous and his treatment of me during our relationship was even worse."

"What do you mean his treatment of you?"

"I have something I think you need to hear." Steffy walks over to her computer, pushes the memory stick in and finds the file. "Your mother hasn't heard this yet because she doesn't want to think that Rick could have lied to her when I broke up with him. She wants to believe that my dad manipulated him and that dad didn't like him for absolutely no reason."

She pushes play and watches Hope closely when she's listening to the recording. When it's over Hope looks Steffy directly in the eyes.

"I get it now. Your animosity towards the Logan´s and I'm sorry that I have only added to it."

"It's okay, I'm done with that. I'm all about business right now and everything else just have to step aside. But please, don't hold Liam and mine´s decision against him. You were under so much pressure at the time and you didn't need that." Steffy gives Hope a small smile. "Now, you need to go home to your husband and talk to him."

"I don't want to. He lied to me."

"Okay, tell me though. Would you have rather found out that I had signed those papers and he ripped them up or live blissfully happy hating me for not signing them? Think about the reasons why he never told you about those papers rather then focus on he lied. Don't think about the secret, think about the reasons behind keeping it." Steffy rubs Hope´s arm. "But you need to talk to your husband. You won't get over this if you don't."

Hope nods her head, gets off the couch and then she walks out through the door taking the memory stick with her.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

Brooke Logan was freaking out. She had no idea where her daughter was and she'd been on the phone calling her every five minutes, but it always went straight to her voice mail.

Right now she´s rubbing her hands together walking around the front room of the house and talking to herself.

When there's a knock on the door she races to it and swings it wide open. What she sees on the other side makes her really happy, but then she sees the look in her daughters eyes.

"I know you´re hurt right now, but Steffy should have given you those papers, not Liam."

"No, she shouldn't have, she gave those papers to her husband and her husband ripped them up. They had decided on divorce and we shouldn't have forced her to sign those papers. I also shouldn't have listened to you in regards to who Steffy really is."

"What do you mean? She's exactly who I said she is!"

"And who is that?"

"A home wrecker, she's the reason you and Oliver didn't make it. She's the reason why you and Liam didn't make it the first time. She's the reason everything that has happened these last few years happened."

"Mom. Who slept with Oliver? You or Steffy? I'm the one who put the ring on the mantle, not her. Steffy is not the reason Oliver and I didn't work out. **You** are!" Brooke makes a motion to defend herself and Hope stops her by raising her hand. "No, the reason Oliver and I didn't work out was because I kept picturing him having sex with you up against that wall at my graduation party and I still see it every time I walk by there. I have something you need to listen to and you need, you really need, to listen to this." Hope walks over to the computer, pushes the memory stick in, finds the file, turns up the sound and presses play.

" **'** Rick _: Steffy is not your little girl anymore. I own her. Do you hear what I'm saying to you, Ridge? I own her. And there's not a damn thing you can do to change that. Ridge, can you believe this? The irony in this situation? That-that Steffy has fallen madly in love with me of all people? And you hate me more than anybody else in this entire world, and I have Steffy eating out of my hands. And if you keep fighting us, if you make us miserable, I will take her the hell away from here, and you will never see her again._

 _You know, Ridge, I want to talk to you about something. See, I'm not- I'm not really happy with the way you treat the president of this company. Like, when I walk into a room, I don't want you to say, "Oh, hey, little Ricky boy. How are you?" No, I want you to act like the president just walked into the room, 'cause you're gonna treat me with respect._

 _When I'm married to Steffy, I'm gonna be able to make her something that you've never been able to- a real Forrester, something that you have been pretending to be your entire life. Isn't that right, Marone? You want to punch me, don't you? Go ahead. Hit me. Hit me! What's wrong? You chicken? (Clucking) come on, Ridge, what's the matter with you? What, are you getting a little green in the gills?_

 _You coming down with something? You better not be. You need all the strength that you can get, 'cause you've got to be able to walk your little daughter down the aisle on our wedding day. We're gonna be one, big, happy family. You know, I can't wait to put that ring on Steffy's finger, because then we can go off to the honeymoon, and that night is gonna be the greatest night of Steffy's life._

 _ **Dad**. My marriage to Steffy- it's not about two people in love. It's about revenge. It's about revenge for the years of pain that you have inflicted upon my mother and me. So when I'm saying my vows in your little destiny-westiny spot on the beach, I'm not even gonna be looking at my bride. I'm gonna be looking at you, poncho, and the pain etched in your face as you say "bye-bye" to another daughter. _**'"**

"Obviously Ridge provoked him and he cut out his own voice! You honestly cannot think I'd believe anything a secret recording tells me, especially when you don't even hear the whole thing."

"But mom, what could Ridge have possibly said that would make Rick cluck like a chicken, do you even hear the tone of his voice? Or say that he was going to take Steffy away from them? Did you not hear Rick say that him asking Steffy to marry him wasn't about two people being in love, it was about revenge. You just don't see it do you? Your son and my brother used her to get back at her father and you just sat there and gave him your permission to do so." Hope is getting frustrated. "Why didn't you just do what Ridge told you to and stopped that relationship. Do you realize that Steffy is the way she is right now because you allowed your son to use her love against her father? It's never Rick that's to blame is it? It's always someone else that's to blame. I wonder who he got that from."

Hope moves back towards the computer, takes the memory stick out.

"You really can't help yourself can you?" Hope walks over to the door, places her hand on the handle and then she leaves after glaring at her mother one more time.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

Liam was sitting on the couch waiting for his wife and he'd been there for two hours now. When he'd gotten the text from Steffy saying that Hope now knew about everything that happened in Aspen, he'd started freaking out a little, but then he realized that he wouldn't have to carry that around with him anymore. He had decided though that Hope would never find out about the kiss he and Steffy shared after the divorce was final, because that was their good bye to each other.

Hope had been standing outside the door looking in on her husband for the last twenty minutes before she had built up the courage to walk through the door. She places the key in the lock, unlocks the door and walks through it.

"I'm sorry. I've been acting like a jealous insecure girlfriend. I've listened to my mothers wishes and lived in her world far to long and it ends now. I don't want her in our life as more then a future grandmother, but her influences on my life is going to stop." Hope closes the door while she looks Liam straight in the eyes to prove that she actually means what she says.

"I'm glad you said that and I forgive you." Now he gets off the couch and goes to the kitchen to cook dinner.

Hope just looks after him and then she walks into the room she chose last night.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

 _Monday, July 16_ _th_ _2012_

Quinn Fuller walks through the door of the building her company resides in and scurries up to the second floor where she has her office. She starts looking through one of the filing cabinets where she has old designs that hasn't been put in production yet to search for a design sheet from a few years ago. She didn't really know why she was on the prowl for that particular design, but she knew it was important.

She had woken up completely aware of her surroundings and the design in her head after a dream that she wasn't entirely clear on if she remembered it or not. It isn't where she thought it would be and that makes her confused, so she looks through the entire cabinet.

When Wyatt comes by to talk to her when he's gotten to work about two hours later she had just gotten to the bottom drawer and there were design sheets all over her office. He decides to watch her for a while and twenty minutes later he starts quietly chuckling.

"Good morning mom! What are you looking for?" Quinn looks up from the floor with a frown on her face.

"Morning Wyatt! Do you remember a sketch from three years ago with the tinted glass diamond shaped pendant?"

"Yes, I do. Is that what you're looking for?" Wyatt raises his eye brows and tilts his head.

"Yes. I wouldn't have asked you if you remembered it otherwise. Do you know where it is?" Quinn is still looking through the designs laying on the floor.

"I do know where it is and if you think about it for a while, you'll also remember where it is." Wyatt starts sorting through the designs all over the office to start the clean up process that his mother will most likely tell him to start when she remembers where the design is. Or rather not tell him at all, just expect him to do it.

"Hey, you wanna go with me to meet up with Steffy for lunch today?" Wyatt perks up at the question. "I'm supposed to meet her over at Il Gardino for a quick lunch around 1pm and I feel like that design is something that she needs to see."

Quinn starts scratching her cheek in confusion while looking around the room and then it clicks and she's out the door.

"Well, she figured it out it seems and I do have to eat. I'll meet them at the restaurant." He finishes putting away the designs and then goes to his own office to get some job done.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

 _1:05 pm, Il Gardino_

Steffy was exhausted. Completely exhausted. She'd woken up at 4:30 am and gone to the gym to wake herself up and give her some energy since she was feeling so down at the moment. It hadn't worked at all and at the moment she just wanted to go home and go to bed and sleep the day away. But she had work that couldn't wait. So that's why she wasn't tucked into her bed and waiting for Quinn to make her appearance.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around to a surprise.

"Hey Wyatt! What are you doing here? Are you joining your mom and I for lunch?" The smile on Steffy´s face genuine.

"Mom invited me this morning during another of her Hurricane Quinn moments. She tore up the whole Cold Design Case-cabinet. Design sheets all over the office." Wyatt gives her one of his signature smiles and his eyes sparkle.

"Sounds like fun. Where is your mother?" Steffy tilts her head a little to get a better view of the man standing in front of her.

"I thought she'd be here by now, she's always been good with keeping track of the time. I'll go call her real quick to find out where she is." Steffy nods her head at the suggestion and watches him walk away from her a little bit.

Just as the first ring is about to go through, Steffy sees Quinn come running down the side walk.

"Hey, Wyatt! She's here!" Steffy points in the direction Quinn is running towards them from.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Quinn looks quizzically towards her son.

"You invited me mom." Quinn frowns and scratches her scalp.

"Really? When?"

"This morning?"

"I did?"

"Can we go eat? I'm hungry and if I don't eat soon, I'll become hangry and you don't want to see me at that point in time." Steffy interrupts the conversation.

So they walk into the restaurant and eat lunch. Which is quite a joyous affair, all three of them have a really good time.

A few moments before they are about to leave, Quinn pulls out the design sheet she'd been searching for this morning.

"Ah, you found it!" Wyatt exclaims.

"Yes, I did, right where you said it would be!"

"That is beautiful! I know just the dress. I have a request though. Can you make the chain longer and attach it to a choker with three rows of small Swarovski crystals? The dress has a neckline that goes up into a turtleneck and then flows down the back with a completely bare back ending in a V-shaped dip at the small of the back. It's a dark burgundy color and that pendant would fit perfectly a few inches above the V. You know, like a little surprise when the wearer turns around?" Steffy inquires.

"Yeah, sure, if you have the dress already made so I can get the measurements I can get on that right now."

"You want to come to the office and check it out?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Let's go then. You want to come with?" Steffy addresses Wyatt with her question.

"Yeah, sure!"

And so they go to Forrester Creations. It takes Steffy forty five minutes in the stockroom to find the dress in question and sign it out, then it takes her five minutes to go to her office, put it on and then let Quinn and Wyatt in the room. Quinn instantly knows exactly what Steffy meant. And so she borrows a design sheet and gets to work.

Fifteen minutes later she shows Steffy the design.

"Exactly! That's what I wanted." Steffy gives a huge smile.

"I have one more idea for that dress though. Wait a minute or two and we'll see what you say about it." She then goes to work again

It takes her three minutes to put together a gorgeous piece that can either be added to the dress or taken away using hooks and clasps placed on the back of the piece and a half inch inside the back of the dress laying the piece so that it covers the fabric making it look like a piece of the dress of links of silver and dark green, dark blue, clear and a deeper red color then the dress stones that made it look like a water painting that sparkle. On the front it goes like a band under the bust making the dress look like it's an empire cut dress.

Steffy is speechless as she watches the design sheet. Then she walks over to her desk and find her phone sending a text to her father and grandfather telling them to come to her office, after that she puts the phone back into the handbag, then she sits down in the chair next to her with her jaw dropped.

"I think you broke her, mom. What did you do?"

"I drew a little?" She hands the design sheet over to her son.

"Oh. I really think you broke her though!" Wyatt looks it over and then turns his eyes back to Steffy. She hasn't moved an inch. Quinn watches Steffy closely.

She doesn't even react when there's a knock on the door or when the two men on the other side is led in through the door by Wyatt. Ridge takes a close look at his daughter.

"Uhm, what have you done to my daughter?" He's totally confused.

"I drew a picture?" Quinn states in confusion.

"Can I see the picture?"

"This is the original one!" She shows him the design sheet she brought to lunch. "The one the other two are based off of. This is the one I drew with her requests." She hands it over to him. "Wyatt has the third one that I came up with after seeing the dress on Steffy with the second design in my mind."

Wyatt hands it over to Ridge and he's got a similar reaction to the design. He gives the design sheet to his father.

"I told you there was something missing on that dress and now you've found it!" Eric tells his son.

"Yeah, but we won't be able to reduce the cost on it. The velvet is expensive enough, now we'll have to increase the price even more because we won't be able to do the dress without the jeweled back piece."

"So we make it a 'once in a life time'-piece. A special occasion dress. An Oscar worthy dress. We'll send a picture out to all of the stylists working with celebrities for like the Oscars or something and see if anyone wants it. How long do you need to make the back piece?" Eric inquires.

"About three days, if I start right when I get to the office I should have it done by Thursday."

"That will give us enough time to get it out there."

And with that said, Eric has made a final decision and that's that.

"Okay, I'll just go do that then. I'll put the hooks on and then you can put the clasps on the dress when I'm done."

"We need to get Steffy working again though. Could you do something?" Eric is a little bit baffled that Steffy hasn't gotten out of her daze yet.

Wyatt does the only thing he knows to do to get the attention of a girl. He walks over there, pulls her out of the chair and kisses her.

For some reason, he's not expecting the reaction he gets.

 **AN:**

 **Oh no! What will Steffy do? Kiss him back? Slap him? Faint? Vomit? Gaaaaah, I want to know right now, tell me, do you?**

 **Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

 **Do not own anything with connection to the show, neither do I own the woman who appears as client in this chapter.**

 _ **Previously on Goodbye to yesterday.**_

 _ **Brooke royally screwed up.**_

 _ **Hope was handed some hard truths and advice.**_

 _ **Liam freaked out, but settled after realizing that it was a good thing.**_

 _ **Quinn broke into her Cold Design Case files to find something.**_

 _ **Steffy was broken and in order to fix her, Wyatt kissed her!**_

" _We need to get Steffy working again though. Could you do something?" Eric is a little bit baffled that Steffy hasn't gotten out of her daze yet._

 _Wyatt does the only thing he knows to do to get the attention of a girl. He walks over there, pulls her out of the chair and kisses her._

 _For some reason, he's not expecting the reaction he gets._

 **Goodbye to yesterday**

Chapter three

Something is happening inside of Steffy the moment Wyatt´s lips connects with hers, she's still not completely there yet, but she can feel the shift inside her. When he pulls his lips away from hers, she breaths out and opens her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" She whispers as she tilts her head to she looks up into Wyatt´s eyes.

"Well, it was the only way to get your attention, after you saw that design sheet and texted your father to come see it you sat down behind your desk and we couldn't get you to talk to us." Wyatt explains.

"Oh. Sorry!" Steffy checks her phone to see that it's been almost an hour since she sent the text to her father.

"You know, that's not what I thought our first kiss would be. Anyway, I got your attention so maybe you'd like to know what was decided?" Steffy blushes at the first sentence, then she gives a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot!" Steffy then looks around the room to acknowledge the other people in the room. She sees Quinn with a big smile on her face, her father with his hand over his eyes and her grandfather has turned to look at Ridge not really wanting to see his granddaughter be kissed by a man they've only known for a couple of days, he was a little embarrassed actually.

"Yeah, so, we've decided that since the fabric and then the stones for the back piece for the dress is so expensive, we'll only be making this one dress and have it be a one of a kind and we'll be showing it to stylists to see if one of them wants to have one of their clients wear it for the award season." Eric explains after turning back around to look at his granddaughter.

"That's a great idea! I like that, I really like that." Steffy nods her head.

"Good, it's a really good idea." Quinn responds and smiles. "I'm going to go to the studio and get started on it. I have everything already there, so I should be done by Thursday and I'll come and we'll place the hooks and clasps where they need to be to support the back piece the best. After that we'd do the photo shoot to get the dress out there. Actually, since there are so many women out there that could end up wearing the dress, maybe we need women of different origins to wear it for the photos?" Quinn suggests.

"That sounds awesome, it's a great idea." Steffy gives a big smile as she looks to her father and grandfather for confirmation and sees both men nod.

"Yeah, I think we should do that." Ridge agrees.

"Good, that's settled to then?" All present nods their head.

"Great! Then I'll leave you all and we'll see each other on Thursday!" Steffy gives Quinn a hug.

"Thanks for lunch! And I'll see you Thursday!" Quinn hugs Steffy back and then shakes Eric and Ridge´s hand.

 **~ _Goodbye to yesterday~_**

After leaving Forrester Creations, Quinn rushes to her favorite craft store as she needs to find some wire to connect all the gems with each other. When she's been searching for the perfect one for about an hour, someone approaches her asking if she needs help.

"Yeah, I'm looking for some kind of wire to connect gems for a back piece for a dress a company I work with has designed." She takes out her design sheet to show the seller.

"That's beautiful! Let me think a little." The man walks around the store for five minutes and then he comes back with a roll of lace that has the perfect pattern for what she wanted. "Now, I know you wanted wire, but this will help with the stability of the piece and it will protect the woman´s back and keep her back from getting too cold."

"It's almost perfect! Do you have it in anymore colors?" The lace he had presented her with was a deep burgundy color, but it wasn't the right shade.

"We do, a deep emerald green actually. Should I go get it?" Quinn nods her head with a smile and he wanders off to collect it.

When he comes back he's also got some deep sapphire rope with him and a bag of gems. He lays the lace out on top of the burgundy lace and opens the bag of gems to place on the emerald green lace to show what he means. Then he takes the rope and swirls it around in a pattern and places the gems in the loops to show what Steffy´s idea could look like.

"I'll take three yards of both laces, do you have the rope in another color as well, specifically a another gem tone?" She waits to see him wander off again and come back with a vibrant magenta color that would look gorgeous with the burgundy color of the dress and her face lights up. "That's gorgeous! How much do you think I need of the rope?"

"I don't know, I guess it depends how many you're making?" He looks at her straight on. "But I would take a little more then what you think you need. I know you said you wanted a wire to fasten the gems, but did you ever consider a chain? Because if you did, I have the perfect one."

"Okay, so, I'll take five feet of the rope, both kind and I would like to see that chain you were talking about." So he walks away and comes back with a very light weight chain that when you look at it from different angles it changes colors.

"Yeah, I can do something with this. Thank you!" She gives him the measurements for the chain, he tallies it up, she pays and then she walks out the door.

About an hour later she walks into her workroom and locks the door, she knows she probably won't be leaving it for the next few days. She's got the measurements and so it shouldn't be an issue to figure out how she wants everything. She pulls out her mannequin and tapes up the edges of the dress with an almost exactly colored tape and goes to work.

Because of the fact that she probably won't be leaving the workroom for the next few days, there's a really comfortable bed in there, a little fold out table with a chair, there's a little bathroom with a toilet, a sink and a mirror and a box on the wall with a door in front of it.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

Wyatt watched his mother walk through the door with a bag in her hand and walk straight for the workroom and he heard the door lock. He looks over to the people working with their current collection and he gives a whistle.

"So, mom´s locked herself in her workroom and we all know what that means." He sees everyone nod. "I'm going to the store to get food! You all just keep working with what you've got!"

He gets a chorus of goodbye´s and then he walks out the door.

He finds everything he needs at the grocery store so he goes back and starts cutting up fruits and vegetables. He places it in plastic containers to keep fresh and puts the little yoghurt bottles in the fridge along with two envelopes of sliced grill chicken, a tub of potato salad and a pitcher of water, which would be accompanied by another pitcher in a little bit.

Because he knows that his mother wouldn't need anything until in about an hour or so, he sets an alarm and goes back to business.

They've been doing this for years now. His mother will lock herself in the workroom, he'll go to the grocery store to pick up food for her and he won't see her for a few days. About three years ago, they figured out that having a hatch where he could pass a tray of food for her to eat and then she could pass the tray back empty was the way to go because if would detract as little time from her process as possible.

So, while it was a little inconvenient for him, it worked out because it was very convenient for her and she was the creative one and needed the time away from everyone when there was something special that needed to be done and this back piece was very special indeed.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

She emerged exactly two days later with a clothing bag over her left arm and a company bag in her right hand.

"I'm going to go home and take a shower and then I'm going over to Forrester Creations. You are welcome to come to Forrester Creations to see what I've done as far as the design goes. I won't show it here." She looks over to her son and sees him nod.

"I'll see you there in about two hours?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Yes! I'll see you then!"

He goes back to fixing the last of the paperwork for that week and then goes to the car. He arrives at Forrester Creations just before his mother pulls into the parking lot. He parks the car and opens his door, gets out and finds his mother, then he locks the car. He walks over.

"Do you need to help with anything?"

"Yeah, could you take the clothing bag please?" Wyatt just nods his head and then reaches in to the backseat to grab it.

"Man, this is heavy. Why is it so heavy? There's no way your design would weigh this much." He hangs the clothing bag over his shoulder.

"That's because there isn't just one. But you'll see when I show the Forrester´s." Quinn smiles at her son and then they start walking. Him with the clothing bag over his shoulder and her with the bag in her hand.

They walk through the door, go over to the elevator and ride up to the executive suit. As they exit the elevator Pam is sitting at the desk outside of Eric´s office.

"Hey Pam! Are they here?" Quinn sends a smile Pam´s way.

"Hey Quinn! Yeah, let me just call Steffy over. She has the dress in her office still, figured it wasn't any need to put it back in the stockroom." So Pam calls her grandniece and tells her to put the dress on before she comes over. Then Pam buzzes Eric and Ridge to let them know that Quinn was here.

Half a minute later, Eric opens the door to his office just as Ridge through the door to his office just across the hall.

"Have you told Steffy?"

"Yes, she should be here any minute." As Pam says any minute, Steffy walks around the corner and Wyatt looses his breath for a second.

"So, let's see what you've come up with then!" Steffy gives a huge smile.

She walks into her grandfathers office with the others behind her.

"So, while I was leaving on Monday I realized that needed some wire to connect the gems, so I went to my favorite store that sells fabrics and gems and that kind of stuff and the man who helped me made me change the design a little bit. So, tell me what you think!" Quinn pulls out the designs based off Steffy´s idea first from the bag, the rope flowing around the gemstones in an elaborate pattern with the chain weaving in at some points of the design, the rope also flowing down from a choker at the top.

Gasps are heard around the room and so Steffy turns around and let Quinn fasten the sapphire rope piece on the back of the dress. She then goes to the mirror and looks at it through a hand held mirror.

"This is gorgeous! But what about the piece we talked about before you left on Monday?" Steffy is slightly confused because she thought they had scrapped this idea.

Quinn just winks at Wyatt and he opens the clothing bag and pulls out a decorated piece of lace that would complement the dress magnificently.

Quinn takes the sapphire design off the dress and puts the emerald lace piece on it instead.

"That is absolutely perfect and it's like a totally different dress with this one on!" Eric exclaims.

"It sure is!" Quinn agrees.

Wyatt then pulls the burgundy lace out of the clothing bag and they switch the emerald one out for it. This one also has gemstones on it.

All in all, Quinn shows them eight different versions for the back piece and it makes the final decision very hard for everyone.

"Hey, how about this, We do a photo shoot where we take pictures with all of the back pieces and then decide from there? It's hard to decide not getting to see them all at once, and with the pictures in front of us it should be easier. The ones we don't choose we could use for other designs. We could even do a dress that is a shorter version of this but a wider skirt or something." Steffy nods her head at Quinn´s suggestion.

Eric walks over to his desk and buzzes Pam.

"Hi Pam!"

"Hi Eric!"

"Could you call Cole to come in for an impromptu photo shoot today? We need photos to decide which back piece we want with the dress."

"Can't you show the dress with all of them and then let the costumer decide which piece they want? Maybe they want more then one?" Pam´s voice offers into the intercom. "But I'll see what Cole is doing at the moment. I'll get back to you in a little bit!" Then it clicks as she hangs up.

"That is a good suggestion though!" Wyatt offers. "I mean, you said it yourself, it's a totally different dress based on which back piece you put on it. You could use the same dress for many different occasions, just use a different back piece each time."

"It's a 5000 $ dress and those back pieces aren't cheap either." Ridge objects.

"Yeah, but who are you trying to sell the dress to in the first place? It's not a stay at home mom in Tucson, Arizona. It's Beyonce, Angelina Jolie, Kim Kardashian or Lady GaGa. I think they could afford the dress with all of the back pieces and if you do decide to do the other dress, they'd have dresses for the rest of their life." He shrugs his shoulders. "Sort of at least. You know what I mean!"

Both Eric and Ridge nods their heads to this.

The intercom gives a beep indicating that Pam has talked to Cole.

"Hi Pam, did you get a hold of him?"

"Hi Ridge! Yes I did, he's actually already here. He's visiting one of our seamstresses, he's taking her out on a date tonight. He's on his way to the studio so if you have the time now you can go there and get it done right now."

"Thank you Pam! We'll show you the pictures later." Ridge has a smile in his voice.

"You better do that!"

And so the whole group make their way to the studio for the photo shoot.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

They hadn't slept in the same bed for the last week or so and quite frankly, she was getting tired of it even though she was the one who had made it like that. She's the one who had stayed in the other room even though Liam had left the door open to their bedroom every night since the night after her apology. Liam hadn't talked to her about coming back, but she figured he was just waiting for her to come back.

She knew he loved her, that he was committed to their marriage and that he wanted the future they had in front of them. She just wasn't sure if she deserved to have that love, commitment and future, she knew that she wanted it though. One hundred percent she wanted it. But that recording made her second guess everything in her life. Everything her brother had told her about Ridge, Steffy and that whole side of the family, everything her mother had told her about the same people.

Her whole world had been tipped upside down and she just didn't know what to do anymore.

She had been avoiding Steffy ever since she walked away from her in the hallway outside of Steffy´s apartment, but she was grateful to Steffy for not seeking her out while at work.

In about half an hour, there was supposed to be a 'Hope for the Future'-photo shoot for the new campaign for the previous collection and so she was on her way to the studio and when she gets there, Steffy is standing against the background in a beautiful dress with her back towards the camera showing off the gorgeousness that is the dress itself.

She walks over to Wyatt.

" _Hi! What's going on?"_ Wyatt turns and looks at the woman next to him.

" _Hi Hope! We couldn't decide which back piece was going to be used for the promotional photos for this dress, so Steffy is modeling the dress showing off the back pieces for us to choose from. It's easier when you have all of it in front of you at the same time."_ Hope nods at the explanation. " _Why are you here?"_

" _We're doing a re-promotion of the last release of Hope for the Future-line and we needed new pictures, I have the studio booked in half an hour and figured I could come down and arrange the clothes the way I wanted them to be before we start."_

" _Good plan!"_ Wyatt smiles at Hope before he turns back to the photo shoot already going on.

When the first back piece is applied, Hope gasps.

" _That is gorgeous! She looks so good in that dress!"_ Wyatt looks back at his nephew´s wife.

" _Well, when you wear the clothes and doesn't let the clothes wear you, you look gorgeous in anything and Steffy seems to always be wearing the clothes rather then letting the clothes wear her. It doesn't hurt that her body looks like it does either."_ Hope just nods at this sentiment and then she walks away from the shoot to get to the rack with the Hope for the Future clothes.

She keeps glancing back towards Steffy though and she finally understands what Liam loves about Steffy. It's not the way she looks or the sensuality that's dripping from her every cell. It's her creativeness, the loyalty she shows the people she loves and how hard she loves the people she loves, it's the way she's not afraid to just jump in to help whenever she sees the need to, the way she takes charge of situations that seems to be getting out of hand, it's the way she shows you that she wants to be with you fully and completely without hesitation.

That last thing is the one that Hope is the most jealous of Steffy for. She wished she could be so sure in and of herself to not doubt what she wants. She finds it astounding just how much her thought process had changed in the last week when it comes to Steffy and the way she viewed Steffy´s relationship with Liam and especially Liam´s relationship with Steffy. She now knew that there was real love there, true love she wasn't sure because she still believed that what she and Liam had was true love, but there had been love between Steffy and Liam.

The rest of the day flew by and when she came home that night, she chose to sleep in the bedroom and since Liam hadn't come back home from work yet, Hope went to bed and when Liam came home, he was surprised, but then he smiled and went to bed as well.

The next morning they woke up at the same time face to face.

"W _elcome back!"_ Liam gently whispers.

" _Thank you! It was time. I have had a lot of time to think and I think I get it now!"_

" _What?"_

"Why you loved/love her. I always thought it was because of her sensuality and the way it just oozes out of her. But it's not. It might have been the thing that drew you to her in the first place, but it's not what made you come back for more. The reason you loved/love her is because of the way she throws everything into what's going on without a care in the world of if she could get hurt by it, her sense of loyalty, the way she loves the people around her and the way she totally and completely commits to you without hesitation and the way she shows you that she wants to be with you and I'm sorry that I wasn't sure or secure in myself to show you that myself. There was always something holding me back and I still haven't figured that one out." Hope´s eyes start to water with tears.

"What brought this revelation on?" Liam brings her into his arms.

"I watched her during a photo shoot yesterday and the way she acted around everyone even though she's the one who was the one it was revolving around making everyone feel included and truly a part of it was eye opening. She makes people feel special, she doesn't make it all about her and she doesn't feel entitled to what she's been given. She has worked hard to get where she is and this cloud that my mother had put over my eyes made me think that Steffy hadn't worked for it and had just been given it. I know her mom gave her those shares, but she got them because she was treated unfairly due to my mother being involved with her father and because of that she got fired for something she hadn't done."

"I knew she didn't do it." Liam reveals.

"How come?"

"Because I was part of the chain that did it. I was fixing her computer when I found a file where she and her father was talking about what happened between Brooke and Oliver at your graduation. Justin and my father decided to add that to the video honoring your mother, and because of the way I've been told about how she feels about Brooke I have to say that the video was beautifully done before it got tampered with. Steffy did not out your mother and Oliver. Justin and my father did. Steffy wasn't treated right back then and you know that most of that was done because your mother had her fathers ear."

"Yeah, when I think about it, mom did manipulate Ridge quite a bit while they were together. I'm sorry to say that because it was to my benefits, I thought it was okay. But after hearing that recording of Rick taunting her father, I get that it wasn't okay. Steffy is his daughter and she should never have been put in third place after my mother and me. Sure, he was the father figure I had at the time, but he still wasn't my father. He was my stepfather. When I was young, whenever Ridge was about to walk out on mom, most often because of her lies and deceits coming out, my mom would always say, What about the children Ridge? and now I'm like, well, you should have thought of us before doing what ever it is you did or told that lie that made him want to leave you. When I grew up it was always someone else´s fault, Stephanie or Taylor´s, but never my mother´s even though she's the one who did it or said it and Rick has that same trait. Even I had it there for a while, but I know better now and I plan to own my mistakes in the future."

"I'm glad you finally see what I see in Steffy, she's such an amazing woman that I feel like you're missing out on the wonder that is her by listening to what your mother says she is, when she herself has done so much worse then Steffy ever has." Liam starts getting out of bed. "How did your shoot go?"

"It went okej. The pictures are really pretty. I think it's going to be a good campaign." Hope smiles and then gets ready for the rest of the day.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

They had decided to look at the photos the day after the shoot and currently they were all in Eric´s office checking out the magnified photos of Steffy wearing the dress trying to decide which photo to use.

"I think we should use the one with emerald green lace. It looks more expensive." Thomas says.

"I think we should we should use the sapphire rope-photo, sex sells and the magenta one is to similar in color to the dress." Wyatt interjects.

"Well, I've been thinking, maybe we can use the photo without any of the back pieces and then place smaller versions of the photos with the back pieces on the back of the photo?" Quinn states pointing to said photo.

"Why didn't we think about that before?" Steffy looks like a light bulb has switched on over her head.

"That is a really good idea actually." Ridge agrees. "If they want to see a bigger version of any of the photos with the back pieces, there's no reason we can't send it to them."

"Yes, let's do that. Steffy, could you see if you can come up with a good lay out for the back of the picture?" Eric turns to his granddaughter, who nods her head at the request.

"Yes, I'll get right on that." True to her word, Steffy gets to work right away. She places the pictures on the floor.

Burgundy lace, sapphire rope, emerald lace and magenta rope, the chain and jewels connecting all four pictures.

"This is my plan, but I was thinking that we could bring the focus in on the back pieces and remove the length of the skirt so that the back pieces are the focus of the pictures." She picks up a design sheet and starts drawing up a rough sketch showing what she means. After ten minutes, she hands the sketch over to her grandfather.

"Yes, this is a good idea, lets run with it. Talk to Cole about it!" Steffy nods her head and then heads off to talk to the photographer.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

Over at Spencer publications, Bill Spencer managed to get everything he needed to get done today done within the first two hours of being at work. He's not entirely sure what he's going to do now. He was curious to know what was going on at Forrester Creations now that his brother and his brother´s mother had asked if the Forresters would like to work on a joint campaign with them.

So, he made his decision to stop by his investment and see how things were going. What he saw made him smile.

Wyatt and Steffy were hard at work together with a man he'd never seen before working out a way for a promotion of a dress that wasn't really working. Both Wyatt and Steffy look up when they hear him clear his throat after leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Bill! What are you doing here so early? Shouldn't you be at work right now?" Steffy gets up to give him a welcome hug.

"Yeah, I probably should, but I'm already done with what I was supposed to do today, so I took some time to check how things are moving over here." Bill hugs her right back.

"Well things are moving along just fine here. We're presently having some trouble with the placements of the photos for the new promotion. Steffy´s idea that she presented on the fly just doesn't work with the photos we have." Wyatt expresses concern.

"Well, let me see what you've got!" So he walks over and looks down on the pictures. Then he takes a scissor, cuts the photos with the magenta and sapphire backpieces through the middle and places them over burgundy and emerald lace backpieces and then places them next to each other.

Wyatt looks up at Steffy and then he turns to Cole.

"Why didn't we think of that?"

Steffy just shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, but it's a really good idea." Steffy sends off a smile to her former father in law, who bows and thanks her for the praise.

"So, how is it going with the Hope issue?"

"It's going okej, we haven't talked since she left my apartment a week ago. I told her somethings that she aparently needed to know and let her hear the recording of her brother taunting my father back when Rick and I were engaged and she seems to see why I've been the way I have these last few years. She doesn't seek me out anymore to cause unneeded drama. I've had a pretty Logan-free week actually." Steffy ends her statement with a smile on her face that reaches her eyes.

"That's good. Have you seen her at all?"

"No, but we mostly work in different places in the building."

"She came down to shoot some photos yesterday when we were doing the promotional photos for the dress and she talked to me a little bit."

Steffy turns to Wyatt with surprise on her face.

"Really?" Steffy places her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah, the new photos for Hope for the future! Did you take those?"

Steffy directs her question to Cole.

"No, I didn't, I think that Adam did, do you want to see them?" Steffy nods her head.

Cole takes out his computer and brings up the program used by Forrester Creations photographers and finds the folder with yesterdays shoot. Then he turns the computer around so Steffy can see the pictures.

"Oh, those are good. The clothes look great and Hope does too. Don't you think?" She directs the question to the two brothers standing behind her. Both of them look over her shoulders at the pictures.

"Yeah, they're good." Bill agrees.

"They really fit within the image of HFTF I think!" Wyatt nods his head.

"I really wish she would have a little more confidence though. But I guess that's what growing up in Brooke´s house does to you. I'm glad I got out of there as soon as I did." Steffy turns her head around to look at Wyatt.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

 _August 2_ _nd_ _2013_

They sent the promotional photos out and it took about two weeks and then the phone call came that someone was interested in the dress. When she walked through the doors of Forrester Creations, everyone stopped what they were doing and there were whispers flowing through the hallways.

Steffy was doing some paperwork when there was a knock on the door, she calls for the person to walk in and in walks one of the most beautiful women in the world.

"Hello! I'm here for the dress fitting!"

"Hi! Welcome to Forrester Creations Ms. Lopez! I really hope the dress is what you want for the event!" Steffy has her brightest smile on her face.

"I'm sure I'll like it very much!" Ms. Lopez assures Steffy.

"I'll just go and get it then. Would you like to see it with all the back pieces before you decide if you want it?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much! I'll just wait here for you!" She walks over to the couch and sits down while Steffy walks out the door and goes to get the dress.

Five minutes later, Steffy walks back through the door with the clothing bags with both the dress and the back pieces. She gives a smile, takes the dress out and hands it over to the client.

"Where can I change?" She looks confused.

"We've got a bathroom just outside in the hallway, but we also have this fold up wall in here that we can put up, it's up to you what you want to do!"

"I think I'll use the bathroom."

"Okej, I'll show you, let me know when you're done!"

They walk outside of the office and Steffy shows Ms. Lopez where the bathroom is, then she excuses herself and tells her that she'll be in the office and to just walk right in, she sends off a smile and then walks away.

She walks through the door to the office and then to her desk and takes the back pieces out and lays them out on the design table for easy access. She hears the doorknob turn and turns around to see her client walk through the door and she kind of loses her breath for a second.

Steffy guides her to the mirror, places her infront of it and then walks over to get the other mirror to place slightly to the right of the client so that she can see the back of the dress as well.

"Yeah, this is perfect." She sends a smile over at Steffy through the mirror. "Let's try one of those back pieces."

"Which one?" Steffy shows the client the buffé of back pieces.

"Let's try the chains. I've always been more edgy then not." The latina sends a smile over to Steffy.

"Okej!" Steffy picks it up and then walks over to help put it on. "This is perfect!"

The smile on Steffy´s face is is radiant.

"It sure is! It's gorgeous! Let's try the magenta one?" The latina sends a smile over.

"Yeah, let me just take a picture so that I can show my father and grandfather." She then grabs her phone and takes a picture, then she shows the latina the picture before taking the chains off and then walk over to the table to place the chains back and then retrives the rope piece in question and helps put it on to the dress.

"Yeah, this is the dress I'm wearing for the next Grammy Awards. There's no other dress that would do!" She exclaims after seeing the dress in it's full effect. "I want them all, the whole set. My stylist said something about another dress that would work with these back pieces as well?"

"Yeah, my grandfather just finished the design last friday and it's been sent down to our seamstresses and they're working on it now." Steffy sends another big smile.

"Can I see the design sheet for it?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just go see if I can find it anywhere."

It takes her twenty minutes to find the design sheet, then she makes a quick call down to the sewing room and recieves some surprising news.

When she walks through the door to the office, she's carrying an already ready dress on a hanger to show her client.

"Yeah, so I searched for the design sheet for twenty minutes before I found it, then I made a call down to our sewing room and they told me that the dress was already ready. So here we are."

She swings the dress forward and then watches her clients eyes tear up.

"Oh, that's gorgeous! I love the skirt!"

"Do you want to try it on?"

Ms. Lopez just nods her head. So they do the same thing again, they walk to the bathroom in the korridor, then Steffy walks back to the office and detangles the chains, Ms Lopez comes back and they start over with the back pieces.

"Now, the reason we wanted to sell the dress with all the back pieces is because it looks like a totally different dress depending on which back piece you use or if you don't use one at all." Steffy is currently placing the emerald lace piece on the dress and she sees the client nod her head.

"Oh yes, I totally see that and the back pieces changes a little depending on which dress you are wearing as well!" Ms. Lopez exclaims.

"They sure do. So, what have we decided about this one?"

"Yeah, I really don't see the point in taking one dress and all of the back pieces and leave this one without any, do you?" She chuckles a little.

"No, I sure don't!" Steffy sends yet another smile to the client. "So, should I go get my father so that the paperwork and tailoring can be done?"

"I think you should!"

Steffy nods her head and then she walks out of the office over to the office across the hallway to get her father.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Steffy! What's going on?"

"We're about to sell our one of a kind dress. Well, both of them actually. There are some kinks though in the dresses that needs to be altered, but she looks gorgeous in them, totally her style."

Ridge nods his head and then he takes out the forms, a box of pins and a measuring tape just to be on the safe side.

He walks over to Steffy´s office and he agrees with his daughter completely.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

When the news got out that the dresses had been sold, everyone that had taken part were so relieved as the dress had caused so much worry for everyone. No one except Ridge and Steffy knew who bought the dress and so it was going to be a surprise when they see it walking down the red carpet next year.

However, getting the dress sold doesn't mean that the collaboration between Quinn Artisan Jewelry and Forrester Creations was over.

 _ **~Goodbye to yesterday~**_

 **AN:**

 **Yeah, so, the dress SL is done now, I started getting pissed at myself to writing about it for so long. I don't know how many more chapters will come to me of this story, but I think I should let Steffy fall in love before ending it and maybe give her an even bigger role in the company then she obviously has right now. Don't you think?**

 **So, who is this Ms Lopez?**

 **Now, this is the last chapter I have for this story that's already written, but I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
